


Contested

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Traduttrice: wildathale</p><p>Venite a trovarci anche su <a href="https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject">facebook</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Contested

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



Stiles Stilinski arriva nell'ufficio di Derek alla Lahey&Hale alle sette e mezzo di venerdì sera, crolla sulla sedia destinata al cliente a mo' di teenager lunatico e fa, “Ho bisogno di un avvocato. Voglio chiedere il divorzio.”

Questa è l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno oggi Derek. E' nella sua ottantaquattresima ora di lavoro questa settimana, una macchia di caffè sulla cravatta e probabilmente quattro ore in più da trascorrere allo studio prima di poter tornare a casa. E' stanco.

Ma queste sono cose che tiene per sé. Raccoglie la penna e scrive **DIVORZIO** sul rilievo legale posato sulla scrivania. Il cellulare gli vibra accanto al gomito, ma lo ignora. Questo è più importante, almeno per Stiles.

“E' un passo importante,” Derek esordisce, forse inutilmente. “E' sicuro che il suo matrimonio non sia recuperabile?” Non è la prima volta che qualcuno prende posto su quella sedia per dirgli di volere una via di fuga da una certa situazione, per poi chiamarlo la settimana seguente e fargli notare che ha cambiato idea. A volte il semplice atto di parlare ad un avvocato specializzato nei divorzi fa rendere conto le persone di quanto loro _non_ vogliano un divorzio.

Stiles occhieggia le foto incorniciate dietro la scrivania di Derek e subito allontana lo sguardo. Si tratta di quei ritratti da famigliola felice che tutti gli avvocati hanno nel proprio ufficio. Dev'essere un po' difficile adesso per il suo cliente.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro,” afferma, facendo spallucce. “Abbiamo provato di tutto. Abbiamo speso un casino di soldi su questa grossa vacanza, e le cose sono andate bene fino a quando siamo stati fuori, e per una settimana dopo più o meno, ma poi...” Si stringe nelle spalle di nuovo. “Tutto è ritornato come prima.”

Derek emette un suono simpatetico e scrive **DIFFICOLTA' A LUNGO-TERMINE** sul suo rilievo legale.

“So che è anche un po' colpa mia,” Stiles continua. “Mi assumo la mia parte di responsabilità. E ho provato a spiegarglielo, ma mi sembra che tutto quello che dico diventa motivo di fraintendimento e peggiora soltanto la situazione.”

 **SCARSA COMUNICAZIONE** Derek aggiunge alla lista, mentre l'altro si silenzia, mordicchiandosi l'unghia del pollice. L'ha visto fare centinaia di volte mentre esercita il suo lavoro, e non tutti reagiscono allo stesso modo. Alcune persone piagnucolano tutto il tempo, alcuni a malapena prestano attenzione, altri sono squisitamente arrabbiati. Stiles sembra rassegnato. Sconfitto.

“Raramente è colpa soltanto di una delle due parti,” Derek gli assicura. A volte una persona si comporta in maniera orribile, oppure è proprio una persona orribile, quindi per l'altra è meglio allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile. Ma la maggioranza dei divorzi che vede sono il risultato di due persone che non vanno più d'accordo.

“Lo so, lo so,” Stiles riprende, spettinandosi i capelli. Esala un respiro e si lascia scivolare ulteriormente lungo lo schienale. “Facciamo entrambi lavori parecchio stressanti e finiamo tardi, ed è difficile, lo sa? Ho raggiunto un certo grado di anzianità al reparto dove sto adesso che ho un orario fisso, ma ci sono giorni in cui arrivo a casa e... non ho voglia di preoccuparmi di nulla. E non sono l'unico a pensarla così. Per cui tutto si deteriora. E' stupido. E non so perché non riusciamo semplicemente a–”

Si passa una mano sul viso e non finisce la frase, ma Derek sa com'è che funziona e quanto ingannevolmente facile sembri. Parlare, affrontare i problemi, andare d'accordo, amarsi. Non è facile. Il matrimonio è un insieme di competenze che può essere costruito con l'esperienza. Non esiste il _semplicemente_.

“Trovare un equilibrio può risultare difficile,” Derek concorda. Aggiunge **MANCANZA DI TEMPO** alle note e solleva lo sguardo sull'altro, che è ora concentrato sul suo rilievo legale. E' bellissimo, Derek pensa senza motivo. Persino mentre sta dicendo di voler rinunciare all'amore della sua vita, mostrando quelli che sembrano essere un pessimo caso di capelli da letto e una t-shirt sbiadita con uno strappo sul colletto, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in tutta la giornata. Soltanto uno stupido se lo lascerebbe scappare.

“Programmare del tempo da dedicarsi l'un l'altro potrebbe essere d'aiuto–” Derek suggerisce, ma Stiles lo zittisce con un sarcastico sbuffo.

“L'ultima volta che ci abbiamo provato sono stato chiamato per un sequestro di persona in un nightclub. La volta prima ho cenato da solo al nostro ristorante preferito perché un fulmine ha fatto cancellare tutti i voli da Denver.” Gli sorride, ironico. “Una bella serata romantica.”

Derek sussulta e scribacchia **PRESSIONI ESTERNE**.

Stiles non ha finito. “E quando trascorriamo il tempo insieme non è che parliamo davvero, a meno che non si tratti di una discussione. Siamo nella stessa stanza a guardare la tv oppure guardiamo i nostri rispettivi cellulari. E' come se non fossimo nemmeno più una coppia. Non facciamo...” Esita, poco convinto di voler condividere questo dettaglio, ma poi conclude. “Non facciamo sesso da un po'. A stento condividiamo contemporaneamente il letto, il più delle notti.”

Derek aggiunge **MANCANZA DI INTIMITA'** alla sua lista.

“Tutto sta diventando troppo... grosso,” Stiles asserisce, disegnando un cerchio a mezz'aria con la mano. “E non so più come girarci attorno, per ritornare ad essere quello che eravamo. Quando siamo usciti a pranzo con un'altra coppia qualche settimana fa, si vedeva che erano felici. Scherzavano tra loro, si toccavano e...” Fissa Derek, si schiarisce la voce. Le sue parole vengono fuori così a bassa voce che riesce a malapena sentirle, ma non per questo sono meno schiaccianti. “Io mi sono sentito come se stessi seduto accanto ad un estraneo.”

Minuto dopo minuto diventa sempre più difficile da ascoltare. Derek appunta **ISOLAMENTO**.

“Terapia di coppia?” Derek ci riprova. L'ultimo disperato tentativo di una coppia che si sforza.

“Volevo,” Stiles risponde, giocherellando con la cucitura dei pantaloni. Ha delle pesanti occhiaie sotto gli occhi, come se non dormisse da parecchio. “E' stato un fallimento. Ci siamo andati una volta ed io sono stato l'unico che ha parlato.”

L'ultima domanda è la più terribile. “E' coinvolta una terza parte?” Derek s'informa. Odia chiederlo, ma ha bisogno di sapere. Scrive **INFEDELTA'?** sul taccuino.

“No,” Stiles risponde in fretta, scuotendo il capo. Guarda lui, poi altrove. “Almeno non da parte mia. Non penso–sono piuttosto sicuro che non ci sia nessun altro. Per nessuno dei due. E' più come se ci... fossimo allontanati.”

Derek annuisce e segna due linee spesse su **INFEDELTA'**. Almeno è qualcosa.

“Così,” Stiles ricomincia, sospirando tremolante. “Eccomi qui.” Lo contempla desolato, improvvisamente piccolo ed incompleto, come qualcuno il cui spirito vitale fosse stato strappato via.

Derek, per sua sorpresa, si sente anche lui incompleto.

Rimette giù la penna e osserva gli appunti presi. E' una lista incriminante, il quadro di un matrimonio fallito, di un amore lentamente appassito per colpa dell'incuria. E' una lista che indicherebbe che Stiles sta compiendo la giusta decisione.

Eppure Derek strappa via il foglio dal rilievo e lo appallottola, gettandolo nel cestino dietro di sé. Fa un respiro profondo, poi torna a soffermarsi su Stiles.

“Ha certamente messo su una buona causa per uno scioglimento del suo matrimonio,” afferma comunque. “Sfortunatamente non posso rappresentarla. Né posso indicarle il nome di un altro avvocato, perché so per certo che suo marito non vuole divorziare.”

Stiles non si muove. E' fermo e calmo come Derek ha raramente la possibilità di vederlo, le dita posate pigramente sulle gambe. Per la prima volta da quando si è seduto, scorge la speranza nei suoi occhi.

Derek si alza e fa il giro della scrivania, così può chinarsi su di lui, le mani strette ai braccioli della sua sedia “Stiles,” esordisce dolcemente. Adagia la fronte sulla sua e chiude gli occhi, mentre una mano dell'altro giunge a carezzargli, incerta, la linea del mento. “Non voglio il divorzio.”

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: wildathale
> 
> Venite a trovarci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
